<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've got nothing to do today but smile (the only living boy in New York) [podfic] by Pennyplainknits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111672">I've got nothing to do today but smile (the only living boy in New York) [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits'>Pennyplainknits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's a corporate lawyer, Eames owns the coffee shop across the street, and all good love stories start with a quadruple shot latte.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've got nothing to do today but smile (the only living boy in New York) [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/135867">I've Got Nothing To Do Today But Smile (The Only Living Boy in New York)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym">gyzym</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not a new podfic! I originally recorded it in 2010 and then the file got lost in the great audio archive crash a few years ago. I don't keep backups so I ended up losing almost all of the Inception podfic I recorded, along with a ton of other fandoms too. It left me pretty upset and is a big reason why I don't make much podfic anymore</p>
<p>Anyway a friend had the file in a different format and I converted it to mp3. People seem to like this one and I get asked for it sometimes, including last week, so here it is! Enjoy, and may your lattes and brownies always complement each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See the original podfic post on Dreamwidth <a href="https://pennyplainknits.dreamwidth.org/62634.html">here</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Download the mp3 from dropbox <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/fes2tk76mt7xihp/I_ve-Got-Nothing-To-Do-Today-But-Smile-_The-Only-Living-Boy-in-New-York_.mp3">here </a> </p>
<p>80mb, 1:50:04</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>